Various analytical procedures and devices are commonly employed in flow-through assays to determine the presence and/or concentration of analytes that may be present in a test sample. Lateral flow tests, also known as lateral flow immunochromatographic assays or lateral flow assays (LFAs), are commonly used in point-of-care (POC) devices for medical diagnostics, for example. Individual assay layouts are adapted to a particular application.
Alpha-1 Antitrypsin Deficiency (AATD) is a hereditary disease, which can be diagnosed by genetic testing. However, AATD is under-diagnosed and only 10-15% are identified. Unidentified patients are sometimes misdiagnosed as “usual” chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and Asthma, respectively.
A need still exists for an effective lateral flow assay for determining the presence of an analyte, in particular a Z-AAT protein.